bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Askin Nakk Le Vaar
"}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "D" - "The Deathdealing",Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 14 as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Askin has medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. In addition to his Sternritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. He has a thin face with pronounced cheekbones''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 9 and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes. Personality Askin is very sarcastic, pointing out how Bazz-B states that he is calm despite preparing to attack Jugram Haschwalth. He is also quite arrogant, questioning the intelligence of the scientists of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 13 He tries to trick his opponents, wanting 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to pursue him into a trap.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 3 By his own admission, he is not good at dealing with meticulous details, and would rather finish things quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 1-2 Askin is incredibly laid back and relaxed, having a picnic in the middle of a battlefield and using binoculars to watch his fellow Sternritter fight, although he dislikes getting caught in the mess that Gremmy Thoumeaux creates.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 4-6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Askin and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Following the meeting where Yhwach nominates Uryū Ishida as his successor, Askin breaks up a confrontation between Jugram Haschwalth and Bazz-B. He states that he helped them by preventing a fight from erupting, stating that Yhwach dislikes fights, and warns them about having onlookers. He says a fight would be bad for their positions, especially for Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 13-15 During the Wandenreich's second assault on Soul Society, Askin appears within the space where the Shinigami Research and Development Institute used to be and explains to the researchers present how the Quincy had been hiding in the shadows for the past 1000 years. Askin is in turn surprised by the appearance of 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi from within an invisible room. Mayuri states that Askin probably wants to verify their intelligence before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 11 & 14-17 After analyzing Mayuri's appearance, Askin decides to retreat from battle, claiming that he does not want to spend time trying different ways to kill Mayuri. He states he is not a detail-oriented person and attempts to leave, but asks Mayuri if he isn't going to stop him, prompting Mayuri to say that he wants time to analyze Askin's Reiatsu. When Mayuri hypothesizes that Askin wants him to follow him into his "territory", Askin states that this deduction is scary. After sensing 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng dealing a harsh blow to BG9, Askin reveals that Yhwach expected the captains who lost their Bankai to master different ways to fight before confirming Mayuri's suspicions of the Sternritter being prepared for this.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 1-4 Later, Askin watches Kenpachi Zaraki's battle with Gremmy Thoumeaux through a pair of binoculars while eating and notes how impressive it is for Kenpachi to be fighting on par with Gremmy before stating he does not understand why Yhwach would allow Gremmy onto the battlefield in the first place. When PePe Waccabrada appears and says things would have been better if Yhwach had kept a monster like Gremmy locked up, Askin notes Pepe is a monster himself, prompting Pepe to state Askin is one as well. Deciding to leave, Askin claims he is not a fan of getting caught up in Gremmy's mess and states he does not want to sound as though he is belittling Gremmy before Askin noting society looks down on those who dream all day without doing anything. However, he states that, after having seen Gremmy do the impossible, it is probably better that dreams do not become reality.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 2-4 Moments later, a nervous Askin watches as the meteorite which Gremmy summoned hurtles toward the Seireitei and notes Gremmy has gone mad before stating he should have been handled differently.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, page 3 When Ichigo Kurosaki arrives on the battlefield, Askin notes that it is time and wonders if he will be lucky enough to get chosen.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 17 Later, in the Soul King Palace when Yhwach summons his Schutzstaffel, Askin is among those who emerge from his shadow and notes that he is the only one of a lower rank that was promoted. When Askin states he should probably not hold back, Gerard Valkyrie promises to cut him down if the former gets in his way.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-10 When Kirio Hikifune surrounds the group with a cage of trees, Askin is surprised by what has happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 13 After Ōetsu Nimaiya appears, Askin expresses shock when Gerard is abruptly dispatched. He is the last of the four'Schutzstaffel' to be cut down, but due to comprehending the cutting power of Nimaiya's sword, he manages to avoid a fatal injury by leaping away from Nimaiya's path. As Nimaiya praises Askin for anticipating his maneuver, Askin laments the fact that he still got cut despite his effort before having his neck slashed. However, he surprises Nimaiya by revealing that he is not dead, stating that it is not yet over. Lamenting his ability, Askin states that the reason Yhwach took him in was because he wouldn't die and that in thinking about his power, he feels as though he is always close to dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 5-17 Askin explains how The Deathdealing lets him control the lethal dose of any substance. When Nimaiya collapses, Askin gets up and reveals he has made the blood in Nimaiya's body lethal to him. Askin draws his bow and prepares to finish Nimaiya off, but is surprised when Nimaiya cuts his own throat to let the blood out of his body. When Askin points out how Nimaiya will eventually die by losing too much blood to avoid dying from having too much blood, Nimaiya notes this and has Tenjirō Kirinji replace his blood with his hot spring water before cutting down Askin, who notes this was a lethal strike before collapsing.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, pages 2-16 Soon afterward, Askin is revived through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 Later, after Yhwach kills the Soul King and is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Askin and the other Schutzstaffel arrive to confront them.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-8 Powers & Abilities : Askin can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit. By consuming blood, he can increase the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, page 3-5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Askin primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Practitioner': Askin possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, managing to dodge a fatal attack from Ōetsu Nimaiya.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 14 Great Spiritual Power: Askin's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Endurance: Askin can survive normally fatal injuries, which he claims is an attribute he possessed prior to being recruited into the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 15-18 Pharmacology Expertise: He determined Nimaiya's weight and how much blood his body contained by simple observation, and possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology in relation to the effects of The Deathdealing on others.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, page 10 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Askin is a considerably perceptive and calculating combatant. When Ōetsu Nimaiya attacked the Schutzstaffel with Sayafushi, Askin was the only one who attempted to outmaneuver him because he had figured out the blade movements of Sayafushi to the point where he could move backward at the same speed as Nimaiya's swing, which Nimaiya himself noted and was impressed by despite seeing through the attempt and successfully attacking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 14-15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Bow: Askin wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, page 7 Quincy: Vollständig Askin's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a pair of white, feathery Reishi wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 7 Quotes *(To Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth) "I would advise you both to let this matter lie. There is nothing pleasant about such petty fighting. For you in particular, it will be nothing but a poison. Would you not agree, Future Emperor?"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 16 *(To the members of the SRDI) "Weren't you listening to my explanation? I would have thought a place called the Research and Development Institute would be home to a little more intelligence. I didn't need to 'get inside' at all. I've been in here from the very beginning."Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 16 *(To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "Nope, no good! Dealing with you is just gonna take way too much time. I'd better not bother. I mean if I was gonna make you die, I reckon I'd have to try out way too many different tactics. Sorry, but I'm just awful with that kind of finicky stuff. I like to get things over with in a flash, y'know?" *(To Pepe regarding Gremmy Thoumeaux) "Society always looks down on those people who spend all their time dreaming and don't actually achieve anything, but then you look at a guy who can achieve anything he likes just by dreaming, and you think, hey, maybe it's not such a bad thing that most dreams don't come true."Bleach manga; Chapter 575, page 4 *(To Ōetsu Nimaiya) "The reason His Majesty took me in was quite simple. It’s because I just wouldn’t die. A bit of a pathetic ability, right...? I hate it, myself. Just thinking about this ability of mine makes me feel so fatally irritated."Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 18 *(To Ōetsu Nimaiya) "You took me lightly, didn't you? The way I speak, the way I act... I seem like a worthless underling, even I know it. But you know, I don't think I really mind. It used to bug me something awful, but lately, I've come around to thinking that it's actually one of my good points. That's what I tell myself, anyway. Think I'm gloomy, do ya? Well, that's just what's so fatal about me." Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters